Lie Ren/Behind the Scenes
Throughout the production of a series, a lot goes on behind the scenes in regards to planning and design, which often go through multiple stages before resulting in the final version that is seen on screen. Some concepts and ideas can have an effect on the show and characters, and unexpected occurrences during production can also lead to changes and additions to the plans for the show. Character Basis Lie Ren alludes to Hua Mulan, which follows JNPR's theme of people who dressed as the opposite gender.Monty Oum's Twitter Mulan had to disguise herself as a man to sneak into the Chinese army. *Ren's battle outfits have Chinese influences. Emblem Ren's emblem is a stylized depiction of a lotus flower. His father, Li Ren, shared this emblem and had it on the sheath of his dagger. This emblem appears on one of Lie Ren's possessions: *StormFlower - on the side of the grip of each gun. *Atlas battle outfit - a belt buckle. Image Gallery Stormflower designs.jpg|StormFlower V7 03 00051.png|Atlas battle outfit Appearance Original Battle Outfit Ren has undergone a significant change since the early concept art that Einlee drew. In his early concept art, he wears a modified, green cheongsam, with a pair of white pants underneath. The cuffs of the cheongsam are pink, and it has a raised, red collar. There appears to be a pink and dark green design on the right shoulder, somewhat resembling a lotus. Around his waist is a red sash with a gold-colored buckle. His footwear consists of a pair of pink shoes. His hair is pinned up in a bun and lacks its characteristic pink streak. Instead, he has gray coloring in his bangs. His eyes appear to be white or gray. He is shown holding a sword. Concepts With No Change There are no visible differences between the show and concept art versions of the following outfit. Ren Timeskip.jpg|Timeskip battle outfit by Einlee Production *Monty Oum told Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross that "Ren is an honorable warrior" and let them come up with the rest of his personality. Miles and Kerry's development of Ren's personality began with his and Nora Valkyrie's introduction scene in "The First Step". They decided that Nora is a morning person, while Ren is not. From there, "it exploded" into Nora always being energetic and Ren never being energetic.Volume 1 Director's Commentary *In the original Volume 1 Opening storyboard, Ren appears posing with Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, before Nora hops onto Jaune's back. *Monty Oum was Ren's original voice actor. After Monty passed away in February of 2015, his brother, Neath Oum, became Ren's new voice actor. *After Volume 3, Rooster Teeth changed animation software from Poser Pro 2013 to Autodesk Maya. With this change, the animation department also made all new models for RWBY. Image Gallery Vol1op storyboard 00023.png|Original storyboard for the Volume 1 Opening Vol1op storyboard 00024.png V3 09 00017.png|The Poser Pro Ren model V4 06 00002.png|The Maya Ren model in Volume 4 References Category:Behind the Scenes pages